El Arrancar
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Many secrets are being revealed in Heuco Mundo, with Halibel, an Espada, stuck in the middle of all of it. Will she be able to keep order in the crazy world of Hueco Mundo!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Main Characters!

This is my first story

This is my first story! It's probably going to be a long one! It's about the backround life of the Arrancar. I changed some stuff, though. Here is what I changed:

They never capture Orihime

Ichigo never comes to Hueco Mundo

Luppi is still alive

None of the Arrancar have died

**SPOILER ALERT**

The Arrancar had just had another boring meeting. Seven Arrancar were on the cement outside. Standing in the center was Grimmjow. He had spiky silver hair. He was arguing with Ulquiorra, as always. Ulquiorra had white skin, with one vertical green line under each of his eyes. He never showed any emotion. Staring at Grimmjow were two teenage girls standing next to each other. The one on the left was Menoly. She had hair that looked like Grimmjow's, but hers was the color of sand. Next to her was Loly. She had her black hair tied up in pigtails. Her Arrancar uniform looked like a sailor uniform from _Sailor Moon_. The one sitting in the chair at a small table in the corner was Halibel. She had dark skin and short, spiky blonde hair in braids in some places. She hid some of her face in her collar. She rarely talked, and whenever she did she said something serious or poetic. Sitting across the room from Halibel was Wonderweiss, sitting on the ground. He had blonde hair and never talked. He just babbled, like a toddler. Halibel thought Wonderweiss was staring at Ulquiorra, but he was probably just staring into nothingness. Nnoitra was hiding in the doorway, trying to figure out what Wonderweiss was doing. He had long black hair, and a big sword on his back. He was always sporting an evil-looking grin.

"Hey!" Halibel looked up. She thought it would be Loly or Menoly asking another stupid question. But it was Grimmjow.

"What do you want?" Halibel asked. She didn't like Grimmjow.

"Didja' know? Nel is back. But she's just a little brat. Aizen is trying to change her back right now."

"I already knew that. That is what the meeting was about."

"Then why didn't I know until Ulquiorra told me?!"

"Because you weren't paying attention"

"Aw, JUST SHUT UP!!" Grimmjow stormed off to Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss looked up at Grimmjow. "Who are you, anyway? One day you popped up, and Aizen said you were stronger than all of the Espada combined! You don't even talk!" Grimmjow spotted Wonder Weiss's I.D. and snatched it viciously. All the commotion caused all the Arrancar around, except for Halibel, to gather around the two. Grimmjow read the I.D. out loud: "Name: Wonderweiss Margera. Age: 15. Gender: Female…" All went silent. Then there was uproar. "YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Yes." Replied Wonderweiss, "Aizen wanted to keep it a secret." Wonderweiss continued explaining, while Halibel watched from a distance. She had always had a feeling about things, and they were always right. When it was revealed Wonderweiss was a girl, Halibel had a feeling. A feeling that things were going to drastically change soon.

How'd you like it? Please review! I'll continue the story, so check in! There will be many more surprises throughout the story! Mwuahahahahahaha!!

**Thanks for reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	2. Chapter 2: Nel 2!

Yay

Yay! It's the second chapter! There's gonna' be a big cliff-hanger at the end of this one, so be prepared!!

**BEGIN**

By the next day, it was almost as if nothing had happened. Everybody acted as if they always knew Wonderweiss was a girl and could talk. Aizen, still clueless that they knew, was hard at work for a straight twenty-four hours. Maybe even more. Then there was another meeting. Aizen had announced that he made it so Nel could transform in her kid form or her adult form whenever she wanted to. After the meeting, six Arrancar were outside again. Grimmjow was talking to Ulquiorra, Halibel was sitting at a table drinking tea, Wonderweiss was sitting in the corner, Loly and Menoly were watching Grimmjow, and Nnoitra had just run off. He ran away really fast. He was excited, since Nel was his best friend before she went missing. Aizen had said Nnoitra would be the first one, other than Aizen, to see her.

Halibel glanced at Wonderweiss. She knew for sure that Wonderweiss wasn't just staring into nothing-ness. It was painfully obvious that she was looking at Ulquiorra. All was actually kind of peaceful, until Nnoitra burst through the door. "Look!" he exclaimed, happier than ever, "Nel is so kawaii!!" He held up a short kid, with green hair and a faded scar going down her forehead.

"Hey, Nel. Wassup." Said Grimmjow. He hated kids, but if he didn't say anything, or something the tiniest bit bad, Nnoitra would go on a rampage. It made them want to hide in a corner just thinking about the last time that happened.

"Hiya!" Nel said in her loud voice, "Nel is bwak, desu! Nel wikes her kid form bettah, swince Nnoi-chan swaid I was kawaii moe!!" All of them knew who told her those words.

"So, Nel will be hangin' out with you guys from now on, okies?"

"O-o-okay!!" They all said, except for Wonderweiss. They knew that they didn't want Nel, the trouble maker, to be around. But if they said no, each of them would surely lose a limb or two. Everybody went back to their normal conversations, and Nnoitra walked away. Nel went over to Wonderweiss. Halibel went over to them, too, to make sure no trouble happens.

"Uh…hi, Nel. I'm Wonderweiss."

"Hiya, desu!"

"My name s Halibel."

"Oooooh…You're an Espada, right, desu?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna ask you bot' sum questions, desu!" Nel crept closer and whispered, "Do you like anybody, desu?" Halibel answered first:

"Well, you could say so. I'm married."

"T-to whom?!" Both Wonderweiss and Nel were surprised.

"To Nova. He had to move to the human world, though."

"Okaaaay.."Nel said, "Do you like anyone, Wonderweiss?"

"U-ummmm...y-yes…" Wonderweiss was blushing. A lot.

"WHO?!" Nel demanded. Halibel didn't ask, she already knew.

"It's Ulquiorra, right?" Wonderweiss looked surprised.

"Halibel! How did you know?"

"It is kind of obvious. You're always looking at him."

"Really? That obvious…?" Wonderweiss looked down. "D-don't tell him, please…"

"We Promise!" Nel answered for both of them.

"Nel!" Nnoitra was at the doorway, ""Aizen wants you!" Nel scurried over, waving bye to Halibel and Wonderweiss. They both stared as they walked further inside. Suddenly, a gothic ring tone sounded. Halibel reached for her cell phone, which was on the table. She stared at the screen for a while, and then answered.

"Hello? ...Nova?" That was the first time Wonderweiss saw Halibel surprised.

**END**

You like it? I'll write more soon! Cliff hangers are evil! Mwuahahahahaha!! Please review!

Thanks for reading

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	3. Chapter 3: ToyBox

..Already my third chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with homework. Well... enjoy!

**BEGIN**

The same Arrancar were inside at a table drinking tea. Grimmjow complained about the tea being too sweet, though it wasn't. But Ulquiorra was drinking as if he was addicted to tea! Wonderweiss hummed as she put way too many sugar cubes in her drink, which was barely a liquid anymore. Halibel drank her tea very normally. Loly and Menoly didn't touch their tea; they were too busy watching Grimmjow. Nel didn't drink. She complained, "Nel don't wanna have tea! Nel wanna 'ave sum mashamelows, DESU!!" Nnoitra laughed at Nel's supposed "kawaii-ness".

The door suddenly burst open, "Hey girls, wassup!" Everybody sighed. It was Luppi. He seriously looked like a girl. His sleeves went beyond his hands, and he was a drama-queen. Grimmjow couldn't believe this joke was used to replace him when he was injured during fights in the human world. Luppi trotted in, "There were some weird talking plushies, but I slammed the door on 'em!" Halibel instantly stood up.

Halibel dashed away, with the others tailing behind. The mob ran through Szayel's lab. All the neatly stacked paper scattered everywhere. Szayel blinked in surprise as he watched the mob run to the door. Halibel opened the doors. Luppi wasn't lying. Standing outside were three plushies.

The one in the middle looked like a bird. The one on the right looked like a smiling rabbit. The one on the left looked kind of like a turtle. The three stared up at the suddenly silent mob. The bird spoke first: "Hi, I'm Ririn!" Next the rabbit spoke,

"And I am Cloud." The turtle spoke after:

"I go by the name of Nova…" The surprised Arrancar spoke out in unison,

"YOUR'E MARRIED TO A TOY?!" All turned to Halibel Halibel replied:

"Kind of. They each have a human-looking form."

"We should transform, since we're too short right now!!" Ririn said. The plushies were replaced by their human-looking forms. Ririn was a short girl with short blonde-hair. Cloud was tall, had long hair, and sported a top hat. Nova reminded everyone of Halibel. He looked like a ninja. The Arrancar invited them in. They told why they came. There was a big fight a Urahara's shop. A lot of damage was caused by the three. Urahara was really angry, and kicked them out. Since they had nowhere to go, Nova told them he was married to an Espada, and maybe they would be welcome in Hueco Mundo. After haering their story, Aizen said they could stay in Hueco Mundo as long as they wanted.

After a few days, it was obvious Nova and Halibel were married. They acted like the stereotype of a married middle-aged couple. At breakfast, Nova complained that Halibel drank all of "his" orange juice, but Halibel disagrees. Thay had many arguments. One time, the Arrancar secretly heard Nova and Halibel argueing about if they should have children or not. Nova said they should, but Halibels answer was thet they weren't responsible enough. They were shocked, Halibel doesn't even know she is super-responsible!!

**END**

I think I'm gonna make another fanfic…but it'll be hard doing two at the same time! I already have a plan about how this one's gonna end, so I guess it might work…look out for another fanfic by me soon! Please review!

**Thanks for reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky Cat

This is the last chapter

This is the last chapter. Why was this so short, you ask? I just had another better idea, also about the Arrancar. If you liked this one, I suggest you check out my new, better fanfic!

**BEGIN**

Aizen had made a new invention. It was a Maneki Neko, but it was not a normal one. If someone would touch it, they would be transported to a different world for an unknown amount of time. The nine Arrancar stood around the forbidden lucky cat. "Hey, I dare someone to touch it." Said Luppi, still staring at it.

"NO." replied all the others. They all walked away, except for Wonderweiss. Being as curious as she is, she wanted to see a different world. What was there to lose? Aizen would never hurt Wonderweiss, even if she did break a rule. Wonderweiss slowly reached out to touch it, when Ulquiorra came.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Right when he touched her shoulder, the two disappeared. Wonderweiss opened her eyes. Sge looked up. She was on concrete. It was dark, and nobody else was around. Wonderweiss knew she was in the human world. Dhe was in trouble. If the shinigami and others sensed her spiritual pressure, they would come and get her. It was very likely they would, since she had more spiritual pressure than the Espada. Wonderweiss stood up. Slowly, it started to rain.

"What should I do?" Wonderweiss asked herself. She looked up at the sky as it started to rain harder. Who knows how long she was there? She could've been unconscious for hours! What will happen if she does get back to Hueco Mundo? What happened to Ulquiorra? Thinking all these thoughts at the same time and trying to answer them made Wonderweiss dizzy.

"Wonderweiss?" Wonderweiss looked behind her. There was Ulquiorra, holding an umbrella.

"Ulquiorra! You're okay! …What should we do now?"

"I don't know when we're going to return to Hueco Mundo, or what will happen when we do return. …But for now, lets just enjoy our time here."

"…yeah." Wonderweiss and Ulquiorra walked away, not knowing where they were going.

**END**

Sorry, that chapter was short. …well, that it, I guess! Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Make sure to see my new fanfics: Paint it White. Its about Ulquiorra's sister! Thank you for reviewing, too. Maybe I'll make a second part, taking place in the human world? But I dunno. I want to focus on my new story for now. But if you think I shouldmake another part, please tell me!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


End file.
